


Mock seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contains spoilers from 1×5 promo





	Mock seduction

“How is this helping me dance Bright? Bright?” “I don’t want you unprepared. These are bad men. You need to expect the unexpected,” he leaps toward her.

“It’s all about desire.” “I’m two seconds away from kicking you in your business.” “Am I sharing too much by admitting I’d like that?” Her hands go limp in his as he smiles goofily at her.

“How are you an expert on seduction? I literally want to injure you right now.” He pulls her close to him, his expensive aftershave overwhelms her senses. She wonders why her heart won’t slow down. Did he bathe in aftershave? She feels dizzy, and tries hard to concentrate on standing upright. “The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” “Are the Shakespeare quotes a seduction tool,” “No,” “Thank G*d.” She laughs, and he stares back at her amused.

He tries to maintain control of his lesson, but her breathy laugh was a distraction.

“As I was saying, it’s all about desire,” He let’s go of her right hand, and cups her cheek tenderly. “Watch it Bright,” she wonders if him staring at her lips hungrily was part of the lesson. He leans in just short of contact, and she is unable to breathe. His eyes are hooded as he let’s go of her cheek running his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. Her eyes close instinctively. Her body aches.

A sudden chill runs through her as he takes a few steps back from her resting his hands on his hips in thought. He struggles. “These are bad men, they take what they want,” He blinks. He closes the distance between them. She doesn’t flinch.

Before she can react his hands are on her. All over her. His touch is forceful. Invasive. He moves her hair back from her neck, he looks down at her momentarily. Her eyes are shut, her mouth open. She’s not pushing back. He kisses her jaw running a hand roughly into her hair. He pulls her head back, it catches her off guard. She looks up at his mouth. Her eyes are soft, slightly unfocused. His lips come crashing into hers, and she moans into his mouth kissing him back. Her mouth is sweet, and warm. He wants more. His kiss ignites tiny sparks that trickle down her body. She tries to remind herself the creep Bright is trying to impersonate won’t have the same effect. She deepens their kiss. He groans.

He pulls away from her breathlessly. “Sorry,” he takes a few steps away watching her sway momentarily. “Are you okay?” She pushes her hair away from her face , her breathing shaky. “Again, use some force,” She locks eyes with him, a silent plea. He hesitates momentarily before grabbing her roughly against him. Her hands cup his face, his eyes look wild as he captures her mouth with his. He groans into her mouth as she runs her hands down his back gripping his ass. What were they doing again? He tries to recall as he backs her against a couch. She pushes at his shoulders as he begins to climb on top of her.

He looks down at her, a rough breath. He gets up, holding his hands out to her. She is trembling slightly, and he grabs her hands Firmly. He pulls her to her feet. He rubs her palm with his thumb, his eyes are serious.

“You have to be prepared for this. They won’t stop Dani,” she thought she heard his voice crack on her name, but it was hard to concentrate. Her head swam, and she sat down as her knees began to buckle. “I can’t do this,” she buries her face in her hands as she feels him sit next to her. He wants to rub her back, but his alien hand betrays him. His chest tightens. He sits back as she takes a moment to gather herself. She leans back against the couch staring over at him. He smiles at her, his eyes look endless. Kind. She feels his hand tremble against her thigh. She places a steadying hand over it. His heart stops.

"You'll be there the whole time?” He looks dumbfounded. “Actually I have plans with my mother tonight.”

She frowns, then laughs, snacking his chest roughly. He feigns an injury, grabbing his ribs with a wince as he slides directly beside her. He places his arm around her shoulder, and she hesitates before leaning against him. “I'll be there partner. I won’t let anything happen to you.” She breathes roughly, idly playing with his fingers. He leans over kissing her temple. She closes her eyes.

He wishes he could absorb her fear. Take it on himself, but all he could do was this. He knew her rare vulnerability would soon dissolve. The fear would not register on her soft features. She looks into his eyes, and he can feel the pull. Both of them snap out of the moment as his phones vibrates against the table.

Like a switch, her face is stoic. They untangle heading to the door. He grabs her jacket, and he is surprised when she lets him wrap it around her. She plays with her hair, and wipes her flushed cheeks. “How do I look?” “Beautiful, “ he holds his elbow out to her, “Showtime.”

She does well hiding her fear as she wraps her arm around his. He does well pretending he was okay with any of this. He pushes his panic down as her fragile dark eyes meet his. He smiles reassuringly at her. He wonders if she buys it.

There is something that seems to fester inside him. An awareness, an acceptance of his dark urges. He’d kill anyone that laid their hands on her.

She watches him. He is lost in thought as they pull behind Gil’s unmarked car. She gets out of the car pulling at hem of her skirt. She checks her lipstick in the reflection of the window as he stares back at her blankly.

She taps the wire on her chest watching both Gil and JT flinch through the darkened window.

He gets out running his hands through his hair nervously. “Be careful,” he checks his ear piece pinning her with a stare. She nods. She turns entering the club alone. JT opens his door motioning for him to get the hell out of view. “Bright!” JT had mastered the art of a quiet threat, and he followed orders like good Marine. Gil's look of disgust hits him in his gut. He covers his ear listening intently.

“Come over here,” it didn’t sound like a question. They could hear her clothes ruffling. His rough breathing, she was almost silent. He heard her sharp intake of breath, his hands close enough to the mic to knock into it. Distortion from their recorder rings into their ears. He is already out of the car when Gil and JT hear her blouse buttons scattering against the floor.

He knees the large bouncer in his groin to get into the back room. When the second kick puts him on his knees he pushes him over in the opposite direction of door. He cautiously enters. He can’t think seeing this man’s gross hands on her. His hand doesn’t shake as he makes eye contact with her. His breath gets caught. He approaches.

“I will snap her pretty little neck,” he warns, she fights against his grip, but he’s too strong. He shoots her a warning glance. She stills. “We know you helped kill Tony over the missing drug money. You’re going away for a long time. Do you want to add a definite death sentence by killing a cop? The moment he took to consider this gave her only a few seconds to get out of his grip. She only needs a second. She knees him in his stomach. She sweeps his legs out taking him down to the ground. Malcolm hands her the cuffs he was holding for her. She shuts them, tightly enough to cut off the guy's circulation.

She stands a little shaky, but she pushes his hand away when he tries to steady her. She reaches out to him, and he hands her back her badge and gun. She takes them, wrapping them in her coat on the chair.

She stands there for a few minutes unsure of what to do next. He approaches her cautiously. She looks up at him finally. He frowns as he wipes beneath her eyes. The others didn’t need to see her mascara had run. “So that knee to the stomach, how close did I come to getting one earlier?” “Pretty close,” she lies.

He takes off his jacket placing it gently over her shoulders. "Do you want to stay with me tonight," she laughs pushing him before walking past him outside. He watches her, relived she is in one piece. 

He enjoys watching JT man handle the perp roughly into the back of a cruiser. She is with Gil who is inspecting the bruise on her cheek. She puts on a brave face.

He waits patiently for her to approach him. She eventually looks at him, and he pats the spot beside him. She leans against the car with him watching the club patrons gossip as DEA agents began filing out with milkcrates of evidence. 

"I'd like to go home now." He opens the door for her. He straightens his rearview as she buckles herself in. "Your place is fine." She stares ahead as he tries to read her. She smiles looking down at her feet as he continues staring. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
